


In Which The Hokage Desk Is Used

by dragonbutts (Wayward_Dragon)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Strength Kink, Vile Smut, borderline exhibitionism, dont look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Dragon/pseuds/dragonbutts
Summary: In which Minato is very in love with Kushina's ability to absolutely wreck him.





	In Which The Hokage Desk Is Used

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daemonspawn876](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemonspawn876/gifts).



> This is a gift for a very dear friend who wanted Kushina to peg Minato and I just went 'ok' and this happened. So you folks get Top!Kushina.

Minato feels like he is going to _die_.

This is not an uncommon occurrence, as Kushina is truly a force of nature and it does fun things to his insides to see her in action.

He can hear his ANBU guards shift uncomfortably in the rafters as Kushina lays into the civilian councilman who wanted to repurpose the old Ushizo district. The old man is looking more and more flustered by the minute as Kushina's hair begins to stop obeying gravity.

Oh, how he wishes he could speak his mind like Kushina was doing.

“AND YOU CAN TAKE YOUR FLAGRANTLY APPALLING SUGGESTION AND GO-”

Minato decides now is the time to butt in before she actually punches him. Even if he wants to keep watching the show.

“Ah- Your request is illegal and therefore denied under the building code and heritage preservation laws of the Uzushio Acts. _Have a nice day Hidachi-san_.”

The man sputters and hurriedly packs away his papers. Up in the rafters he can feel the ANBU who is probably Genma flipping the man off.

The guard who is probably Raido in the other corner flicks some signs that Minato is not fluent enough in ANBU-speak to catch(but are probably equally rude)

Kushina growls deep and inhuman at the councilman's back as he hurries off the premises.  
It goes straight to Minato’s crotch and he bites down on the whine threatening at the back of his throat.

She huffs and then turns back to him, flushed, tense, and eyes flickering red-violet.

Kami, he wants her to _wreck_ him.

The genius part of his brain helpfully pushes the ANBU dismissal handsigns to the forefront, so he smacks his desk to garner attention and goes through them hurriedly.

Raido bows and shunshins away. Genma cocks his head, signs one of the few slang phrases he Does know(a mutation of ‘affirmative’ and ‘complete’ followed by ‘seduce’ and a whipping motion to mean something like ‘have fun getting fucked’) and then follows suit.

Cheeky little shit.

Kushina makes an inquiring noise and Minato smiles sheepishly.  
“We’re alone now.”   
She smirks predatorily and leans against his desk.

“Do you want to do the thing we talked about then, dattebane?”

He prepped and cleaned and everything for later tonight but now is plenty fine too.

So _so_ incredibly fine.

“Yeah,” Minato manages to say(perhaps a little breathless), “Ill just-”  
He activates the security seal taped to the underside of the desk.

It shivers to life, tints all the windows, and fully soundproofs the room.

Dropping the paperwork mound on the floor he asks, “Do you have the uhhm-”  
She pulls out a thin sealing scroll and grabs him by the front of the robes for a kiss.

Oh he is So happy to oblige.

Releasing him, she unzips her vest and walks around the table.  
Minato hurriedly starts removing his robes and drapes them over the desk.   
By the time he is finished taking off his own vest, Kushina has unsealed a bottle of lube and a light blue strap-on.   
She tugs him forward again and his knees go weak under her grip. He obliged her prompt for kissing and he gets a spark of glee at the pleased hum she makes.

She deepens the kiss and he curls a hand against her side to bring her closer- show her he wants her to do as she pleases.

_I trust you I love you I want you_

_I trust you won’t hurt me_

_I love you more than anything_

_I want you to wreck me_

With a swift movement Kushina breaks the kiss and pushes him face down on the desk, setting the strap on and lube down next to him. Minato’s breath whooshes out of him upon impact and boy does he have a boner now. His pen caddy has fallen over and strewn fountain pens across the floor but he really couldn’t care less- Kushina is pressed up against him and tugging his pants down and purring _yes- lift your arms up, good Mina-kun~_

She tosses his shirt off somewhere and runs her hands down his back, sending shivers down his spine and he somehow manages to collapse more heavily into the desk.

He makes a happy noise as Kushina scrapes her sharp teeth against his neck _ohkamiyes-_.

Kushina’s hands make it to his ass and squeeze, making him jump a little. Minato can feel her grin.

“What? You have a very nice butt, dattebane!”

The teasing is infectious and he grins back.

“Are you going to ravish it then?”  
Kushina draws back up into a standing position and cheerfully responds, “Oh absolutely!”

Then she snaps the waistband to his briefs to watch him jump again before tugging them down.

Dragging her hand lower, lower _lower_ , she nudges his legs apart and takes a nice firm grip on his dick.

He makes a happy sigh and she gives it a firm few pumps before trailing her hand everywhere else, the other holding him firmly down. She likes examining him like the curious(and wonderfully aggressive) vixen she is. His eyes flutter shut for a moment before she pauses with her hand incredibly far up his asscrack.  
“You still want to-”   
Minato flicks his eyes open and stares at the equipment. Bigger than he expected and made of glass but not much larger than his own penis.

Swallowing hard he responds, “Yeah.”

Never let it be said he wasn’t very curious and ready to try new things. Ah, The curse of competency.

Also the curse of him having a raging strength kink like the majority of the shinobi population.

She reaches over and picks up the little bottle of oil. He can hear her snapping it open and placing it back down again.  
“Now relax,” She says, and Minato can feel her grin.

He has done butt stuff before(a little fingering with a blowjob that made him see stars and scream loud enough his guard was heckling him for _weeks_. After THAT they remembered to check privacy seals) but toys are something new.

And bigger.

She is deceptively gentle(if you disregard the hand on his lower back that is pressing hard enough to make the skin red) at first, sliding her fingers against the outside of his hole before pressing in her middle finger.

Huh

Yes that was exactly as weird-nice and thoroughly exhilarating as he remembered.

She makes a pleased noise and slowly works him open, adding a second finger and changing the angle.

_Oh-_

Minato makes a highly inappropriate noise and clutches the rim of his desk so hard his knuckles turn white.

“Kushina”

“Yes?” She purrs and oh the growl is back, “More?”  
He whines out a yes and she obliges, splaying her fingers.

Dazedly, Minato wonders if her eyes are slitted and red-violet too right now. He can imagine her fanged smirk looking down on him and her pupils dilating in pleasure.

She adds a third finger and drizzles more oil ( _god_ he can feel how slick everything is and the flush dusting his cheeks, ears, and neck deepens).

Starting to pant, he squeezes his eyes shut against the bright lights of the office. Kushina splays her fingers again and his cock drips precum in response, god he could probably just get off like this (Kushina wrecking him in a semi-public area, all teeth and growls and red _red red_ and leaking chakra- him in disarray and mostly naked and her still clothed).

That train of thought stutters to a stop as Kushina starts talking again,

“I think you can take this now, Dattebane?”

‘Hai’ is falling out of his mouth before the question even registers.

He is liable to agree with anything right now, how compromising.

 _God_ Minato wants her so bad.

She withdraws her hand and takes the strappy harness and glass toy off the desk with a scrapping clatter.

His body still humms with energy and pleasure and the haze of arousal lets up enough in time to kind of coherently take in the feeling of cold slicked glass pressed up against his ass.  
He isn't nervous, per-ce, but his breath hitches all the same.

She grasps his hips and asks him to tell her if anything hurts and he makes a complacent noise. Anything to get that sweet, hot friction inside of him back.

She presses her hips forward so very slowly and the cool glass slides into him with much less than the anticipated discomfort.

To be fair he was cycling a bit of chakra and chakra numbs the nerves a tad and he has high pain tolerance and all the naughty books that featured anal sex they read were largely done by civilians. So. Hm.

It is,

Quite a bit bigger feeling than the fingers.

Oh wow

Kushina’s ragged breathing is worse than his and he's the one with 10(now creeping to 11) centimeters of glass in his butt.

Thats.. Really _really_ hot actually.

How much she likes it when she fucks him.

The fingers gripping his sides none too gently shake a little as she bottoms out- her clothed hips flush to his ass- coarse cotton against his smooth (kind of sweaty) skin.

Kushina strokes a hand across his back and Minato shivers.  
“Tell me when you’re ready for me to move, dattebane?”

He's a ninja- hes adjusted by now, so he affirms.

She swallows hard and slowly rocks her hips.  
Minato can't help the noisy gasp he makes at the friction.

Kushina exhales roughly and gets a better hold of his hips as she presses in again.

He shudders and collapses more into the desk- if that's even possible.

“Good?” She asks, fingernails biting into his flesh.  
“Yeah”

His voice cracked there just now. Huh  
“Good.” She says, and thrusts again.

He feels flushed and full and maybe a little as though he's doing something terrible but he does terrible things all the time- it’s part of the job description, so that's ok.

This though, he thinks as Kushina starts to pick up a consistent rhythm, THIS is something else.

He's never had semi-public sex before. Its borderline exhibitionist.

But _oh kami_ , he likes it.   
The sound of Kushina breathing above him, the feeling of her hands holding him down over his office desk, the spicy-sweet scent of sex and their shared soaps, the slick movement of the strap-on inside him- Minato was terribly, _terribly_ in love.   
Reaching down, Kushina pushes a hand between his legs and grasps his cock.   
The high keening noise he made at the increase in sensation got a breathy laugh from Kushina.

“Like that?”

The growly purr makes him whine again and squirm before he finds his voice again,

“ _Mmn-_ Yeah,”

She's going to kill him like this- his knuckles white on the desk and shaking as she fucks him without mercy- and he can’t imagine anything better.

Everything is so intense and _so much_ and _just keeps increasing_ \-   
She thumbs the head of his cock and any hesitancy about the privacy seals working goes out the window as he repeats her name over and over like a broken record, louder and louder each time until he's nearly yelling.

It seems to have encouraged her because she's growling encouragement at him and picking up the pace of her movements even more.

He writhes under her- her name slurring back into incomprehensible high-pitched moans as everything fades away that isn't Kushina and _her dick in his ass and her hand jerking him off and her reverberating growls in his ear-_

It's just So Much.

He cums heavy and intense without warning and he whites out a little from the intensity. _Oh god_ she just keeps fucking him right through it and the feeling doesn't fade away- it just keeps _going_ for a good while longer. Hes pretty sure he screamed loud enough to make himself hoarse for the rest of the day.

When he finally stops cumming she stops and makes an inquiring noise.

He stirs out of the mind-numbing haze and makes an agreeable noise back.

Kushina pulls out with a wet noise and releases him from her grasp. It was the only thing holding him up(his knees gave out a _long_ while ago) so he slides to the floor instantly.

Kushina removes the harness and says, still sounding so husky and turned-on and really _really hot_ ,

“Enjoy yourself?”  
Oh.

Words.

He manages to use them,  
“ _haa_ , yeah.”

So he did fuck his voice up for a bit. Oh well.

He notes the cum spattering the Hokage robe in front of him and has the stray thought that he's going to have to secretly bring that home and wash it.

There's lube spilt on the desk too, so that needs to be cleaned.

Minato collects all this thoughts -scattered like dandelion fluff- and stuffs them back away for later before turning to his wonderful, fantastic girlfriend.  
Kushina is flushed and panting and so, _so_ beautiful.

“Let me- _ha_ \- let me get you too.”  
Kushina smiles sharp and hungry and starts unzipping her pants.  
_God_ he loves her.

His ANBU are just going to have to wait some more, he has a girlfriend to thank.

With his tongue.


End file.
